Iced Over Horizon
by YAGRkeampo
Summary: Even a single snowflake landing on a snow capped peak can combine with others, and as their combining weight rolls down the mountain, their mass gets larger and larger until an avalanche forms, changing the landscape forever. SI-OC.
1. Prologue

**Iced Over Horizon**

 **A.N:I don't own Fairy tail Mashima does.  
**

 **So I have decided to finally do a fanfic myself and see how it goes.  
**

 **Huge thank you to grifman275 for checking the errors in this chapter.**

 **And also thanks for the awesome cover**

* * *

 **Prologue**

What happens after we die?

A question that has been around since the start of humanity, one that has been left unanswered, until today.

Over the course of our history, humans have always tried to think of what comes afterwards, of what will follow.

Many people say you will go to Heaven or Hell, others might claim that there is only darkness after death, an endless void of nothingness that awaits you. A pretty negative train of thought, if you ask me.

In Buddhism, they believe in reincarnation, the prospect of living life time and time again. But why would I tell you all this?

Well, because I did die. But before we jump to that, let me start from the beginning. It all started with a normal day like you imagine it to be.

Waking up in the morning, then breakfast and so on. There isn't really much to talk about. I was a regular 18 year old teenager living in Germany, who graduated from school with a somewhat good grades, and started to work at a supermarket. Everything someone could expect from an teenager.

And the day I died would been pretty much like any other day for me, if it weren't for a little change of plans. A party with friends. Now you might think, what is so harmful with a party?

Well let me tell you, never get drunk and then try to drive a car afterwards, because it will end up badly! So me, being the genius that I am, left the party in a drunken state and got in my car to drive home.

And you can imagine what happened next. Another car crosses the street, and I react too slowly in my drunken stupor. I hear only a loud screeching noise, before my gaze flips upside down, and my vision slowly darkens.

In hindsight, it is pretty scary to remember your own death. But I can definitely now say that the latter out of the three afterlives happened to me. Out of all the things I expected to happen in my life, being reincarnated was the last one on the list.

My plan was to have children, live a long, fulfilled life and then die of old age; but well.. car crash. Let me tell you, life will always throw blocks in your path, and won't make it easy for you. But let's cut back to the whole thing with me being reincarnated.

You may wonder what happened after I died? Do I remember how I was born? Luckily that's not the case. Being reincarnated is one thing, but to be a baby again, and to be aware of it with an adult mind is an whole another experience. Just the very thought of it makes me shiver.

But why didn't that happen? I can't tell, I just know that I wasn't always aware that my soul was reborn into a whole new body. You could say that my memories "slept" for the first three years of my new life.

When I was three, they started to slowly come back, but only my memories. I don't know why they decided to only come back then, but my only guess is that my brain couldn't handle all the information, and so my memories were suppressed until my new brain had enough capacity.

Though, my adult mind seemed to be kind of unconsciously awake, even during my "sleeping" state, thus enabling me to learn things faster than normal children my age. But like I said, my memories weren't all back yet, only slowly coming to me over time

At first, I had strange dreams of large cities with high "towers", those turned out later to be skyscrapers, and a whole bunch of other things I couldn't fathom in my "sleeping" state.

But after several months of having strange dreams one night my mind decided to be a bitch, and let me "dream", or more accurately "relive", my own death and let me finally come to the realization that I had indeed been reincarnated.

I awoke with an gasp, sweat covering my body, and my breath uneven. Opposite from me, was my brother, yes my new brother, who stirred in his bed, before opening his eyes "Something wrong, Saph?" he asked in a concerned, childish voice.

I had to take a moment to compose myself, before I replied with the best reassuring voice I could muster "No, everything is ok, Nii-san."

He looked at me one more time, before shrugging it off, and going to bed again, leaving me to my thoughts.

Rapidly, pictures and scenes played through my mind. _'This dream was different than the others. No, it wasn't just a dream! I_ _was seeing_ _through my own eyes_ _on_ _how I died! And all these places I see are so familiar. But wait, I live on Earthland, not Earth. Oh, no, no it couldn't' be_ _real... could it?_ _These aren't dreams, but memories of a_ _... previous life?_ _But not just any life, it was my life!'_ I realized in shock.

If I told you that I suddenly flipped out and started to cry, it would be an understatement. A huge understatement. I let out a scream that made my brother jump out of his bed. And even with an little bit of my adult mind back I couldn't help myself.

The shock of the revelation was just too big for me. I started to cry, and my screaming fit continued. My brother, meanwhile, had come to my side and panicked over what to do.

The logical thing he did in this kind of situation as a kid of his age, was to cry out for his parents, who came in a second later through the door, with worry evident on their faces.

Motherly instincts seemed to overtake my new mother, who took me in her arms and tried to calm me down, while my new father reassured my brother who babbled questions that I couldn't understand.

After a while, I had finally calmed down enough to pretend I was asleep, and my parents and brother went to bed again after they were sure that my screaming fit had ended.

I can hear my parents mutter to each other in worry. Seems like I gave them a pretty big shock, which made me feel bad, but I had bigger worries to worry about.

From what I could gather from the information in my head of the 3 years I "slept." I wasn't on earth anymore.

My name is now Sapphire Fullbuster, and I was born in the year x767, a year after my new big brother, who goes by the name of Gray Fullbuster. My two new parents are Silver, and Mika Fullbuster.

 _'At least I still have the same number of family members'_ I thought dryly to myself.

After some more thinking and grumbling over my situation, I decided the best course of action was to wait for tomorrow. Eventually, sleep finally overtook me after all the emotional stress.

But there was something I missed over all the commotion and the shock of my realization.

And by all means, it wasn't a small detail like a different hair color, or different looks. I was a girl now, and no longer a boy...

Let's just say my new parents had yet another rude awakening the next morning.

 **1 month later**

By the end of my first month since "awakening" in my new environment, I could say three things for certain.

Number One: My new father Silver was very, and I mean very protective of me.

Heck, as soon as I screamed the next day, he came barreling into the room that Gray and I shared. He took me in his arms, not as gently as my mother, but more like I need to be protected and hidden from the world, or else something would happen to me. I couldn't breathe for a while, since he strangled me with his grip.

Even though I didn't understand most of his gibberish, I could still make out things like "Is my baby girl ok? Did you have another bad dream? Don't worry your daddy is here now."

So I had a very overprotective father who liked to coddle me... just great. Luckily my mother, Mika, saved me by taking me from Silver, and then scolded my father, who adopted a pouting face that made me snicker.

This made Silver smile, but he quickly dropped it again when my mother hit him on the head and told him, "Jeez! With you being so protective of her, she will never find a friend!", with these words, Silver seemed to be literally on fire, and furiously declared "Oh don't you worry, I won't let anyone touch my-eh... our sweetheart!"

Great, so I could already cross out dating from my list, because I bet he wouldn't leave me alone with a guy.

"That's not what I meant you idiot!" and Silver was launched across the room from my mother's fist. And I think I heard his nose crack or something else.

"Come on, Sapphire, let's leave that idiot alone. Silver, you quite being so clingy to our daughter, or otherwise..." she left the sentence hanging.

Leaving the room, I had only one thought in mind 'Ok I definitely won't pissmy new mom off...'

Even after my mother's warning, I felt like afterwards he didn't leave me out of his sight. Not even for even a second.

However, even if he is overly protective, he still is a decent dad as well, and is very dear to me. I will never say that to his face though.

Number Two: Being the opposite sex was absolutely weird. Just imagine yourself in my situation.

One day you wake up, and suddenly everything you knew about yourself is suddenly turned around. A few days after I "awakened", I finally had the courage to look in the mirror, and see how I looked and couldn't distinguish myself one bit.

Gone were my green blue eyes, the brown hair, the male features and my mature body.

Looking back at me was a three year old girl with sapphire eyes, hints my name Sapphire, and raven hair unlike my brohter's dark blue. It was quite the shock to be honest, but luckily I didn't scream out yet again.

Number Three: During the month, and from the memories of my three years already spent in my new life, I recognized that the spoken language was entirely different from what I was used to.

I used to speak German and English. So even with my adult mind awake during my sleeping state, I would still need to learn a lot. I did recognize here and there English words in an odd mix with Japanese, but I wasn't able to make out that it was Japanese until I read a book about it.

Which brings me to my next strange point. From bits of my old memories I tried to remember everything I could know about Japanese and how it was on earth.

I didn't really ever learn Japanese but I know for sure from some bits, that it was written in Kanji, and not normal English sentences and words. Well, I'm not complaining it made it easier for me to understand the spoken language.

So instead of playing around with the other kids, I decided I would concentrate on learning everything about my new world, because I'm sure as hell wasn't on earth.

I mean the country I live in, the Isvan region of Iceberg, is a part of a peninsula called Ishgar, on the eastern continent of Earthland, and I'm one-hundred percent sure such a place didn't exist on earth.

Add in the odd language, non-modern houses and so on, even a fool will come to that conclusion. But anyways, I started reading a lot of books after I reached my decision, which brings me also to my current situation.

I am sitting on my mother's lap right now, in front of us is a book lend from the town library. Mika is a very beautiful women with a round angular face, and almond shaped sapphire eyes.

She wears her straight blue hair in a short chin length bob cut, with some bangs covering the right side of her face up to her nose.

Nevertheless, back to the book, which was not just any book, but a book about magic. You think magic is only a fantasy ?

Yes that would be a correct fact on Earth, but Magic is a real thing in my new world, Earthland. After I heard the first time that Magic was in fact a daily part of life here, I sought to immediately learn more.

For starters magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When ones spirit connects with the spiritual flow of Nature, the result is that the spirit forms Magic as a product.

But this rarely every happens, because only ten percent of the populace of the planet can use magic, who are called mages. To utilize magic, the mages use magic power in their body, which is the source of their power.

"So once their magic power runs out, the Ethernano in the air will get absorbed into their body, which gives them new energy?" I ask my mom.

"Yes sweetheart" She confirms.

"And Ethernano exists in every living being?" I clarified.

"Yes, from the sky to the deepest depth of the earth, everything is filled with Ethernano, even the smallest living beings and plants" she replied.

"This is so cool, I want to be a mage too!" I exclaim excitedly.

"And I'm sure you are going to be a great mage just like your father." my mother laughs with a smile when my face drops at the mention of my dad. For all that I love him, he is still annoying the hell out of me.

But I'm sure you are asking yourself right now one question. He is a mage? Yes he is. My father was once a guild mage before he met my mother and decided to quit. Now he works his days as a courier with his teleportation magic.

Since Isvan is located high up in the northeastern part of Ishgar, in the country of Iceberg, and near the border of Seven as well, it snows most of the year, and the winters were even worse here.

Here is where my father comes in. Since he can teleport over very large distances, he has no problem to deliver messages, packages, etc... to even the outermost villages.

That was also one of the reasons why I started to read about magic, because there is a high chance that I could become a mage myself.

At that exact moment, the door opened to our two story house. "I am home!" boomed a voice from the entrance. "Ah, speaking of the devil" Mika said to herself.

The door to the living room and kitchen opens to reveal a tall muscular man in his late twenties.

His most outstanding feature is his black spiky hair, which is kept in a short cut and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead.

He has a sharp face, marked facial features and already some slight wrinkles under his black eyes. To sum it up, he wears a white shirt with a brown vest over it, and black baggy pants stuffed into his brown leather boots.

Silver, my totally awesome, amazing, wonderful father stands in the doorway. That was all now irony, just saying. Don't get me wrong he could be awesome if he wasn't just hugging the life out of me.

My mother went to greet my dad while I continued reading. "Welcome home, how was your day?" Mika greeted.

"Ah you know, the daily routine, just miles and miles over snow." he answered with a bright smile.

After talking to my mother for a while, she left for the kitchen to make dinner. His attention then turned to me. " _Oh no..."_

I couldn't even finish my thought before I was YET again crushed by my father's strong arms. Seriously, he needed to stop that or I wouldn't make it over ten. "Is my baby girl already reading books about magic? You are so clever for your age. You make daddy so proud!"

"Dad... can't.. breathe." I gasped.

He finally let go of me, and I take a huge mouthful of air. "Hah, sorry about that but you are just way to adorable I can't help it." he stated with a sheepish smile.

"That's no excuse for killing me nearly every time" I tell him.

"Oh come on now, you are exaggerating."

 _'Exaggerating!?'_ Oh no I was so not exaggerating.

Our banter was interrupted by Mika's voice coming from the kitchen. "Could you two stop playing around and help me? Sapphire lay the table will you, your brother should be here any minute, and Silver come here!" she declares in a commanding voice.

Not wanting to get on Mika's bad side, we immediately followed her orders. After a while, the house door opened once again, this time with a more childish voice announcing "I'm home".

Trudging through the second door was a boy that was a little taller than me with blue hair and blue eyes, and had the typical chubby face that most kids have.

"Welcome Home!" we all said in unison. I move my attention to my brother Gray, and noticed he had a huge bruise on one of his eyes. Coming up to him, I asked curiously "What happened to your eye?"

Gray shifted his face to the side with an uncomfortable look. "Nothing happened." he responds.

"If nothing happened, why would I see a bruise on your face then" I ask once more.

All I get as an answer is an annoyed glare.

Finally giving in with a sigh when my parents took notice of the bruise, he utters "I was beaten by some older boys who talked bad about dad. I wanted to make them pay, so I started to fight them and if I were strong enough I would have beaten them!"

Oh... didn't expect that. I am not the best at comforting others, however, I would try nonetheless. Gray is my brother after all.

But before I could make a move towards him, Silver walks past and kneels down in front of Gray with a stern look on his face, and puts a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Gray... I'm proud of you that you stood up to these kids. But strength isn't easy to archive, nor is it the only important aspect that you need."

Gray looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean Tou-san? If I had the strength I would have pounded them to a pulp!"

"Yeah, sure. Nonetheless you need to train hard to gain strength, and then there is also the people close to you that you need to remember. Sometimes the bonds you have are the strongest thing. Gray, you love your sister dearly, don't you?"

"Of course I do" he replied with an offended face.

I am a little warmed by his words, it's good to know you have such a caring brother. I just hope he wouldn't overdo it like a certain someone...

"Good, then keep that in mind, and protect Sapphire with your life... and become a strong man like your father." he adds with a smirk.

Feeling left out, I come to my brothers side and look up to my father with a determined look. "Hey, don't forget about me. I can become just as strong as Nii-san and protect him too"

My father looks at me surprised, but then a proud smile graces his features. He takes us both into a hug and chuckles "Ok, then become both strong and protect each other." We both return his smile and start to laugh with him.

"If you are finished, dinner is ready," comes Mika's voice from the side. While my new family got ready at the table smiling, and laughing with each other, one thought crosses my mind

 _'Maybe it wasn't so bad to get reborn... after all, I have a nice and loving family that looks out for me'_

* * *

 **Hope you like the prologue of Iced over Horizon.**

 **Just to clarify, for now Sapphire doesn't remember anything about the Fairy tail anime she will get her memories back at some point. However since its boring if she would know everything ahead of time I have come with something that would make the plot interesting. Also this is why she isn't regonizing Gray as the Gray Fullbuster from Fairy tail.**

 **Leave a favourite/follow if liked the chapter and tell me what you think about the chapter in the reviews.  
**


	2. A Genuine Friendship

**Iced over Horizon**

 **A.N: Welcome to the next chapter of Iced over Horizon. This took me a while but here it is now!**

 **Thanks to all those who left a review, favourite and follow.**

 **A huge thank you to griman275 for beta'ing this chapter.**

* * *

 **A Genuine Friendship**

Xxx July x771, Town of Neve xxX

I managed to adapt to this new world, on both a physical level, and mental level. My memories were still slowly returning, and it was also still freaking cold!

However, there is still a big chunk of my memories missing, and only time will tell when they will fully return.

Through these past five months, nothing unusual happened.  
Although, I started to consider the fact that I would get squeezed to death by Silver every time he came home as routine now and not odd at all, started to scare me, considering such a thing is very out of the ordinary.

I learned more about my new world, and I tried my best to enjoy and make use of the new chance I was given.

But in addition, both Gray and I started going to school. I think it was a bit too early, considering me and him are four and five respectively, and normally on earth you would get enrolled when you're around five and six.

Nevertheless, it seems like it is a common thing to do on Earthland, or at least in this region of Ishgar.

And for the sake of all that is holy, it is so freaking boring! I was so glad after my graduation, because I finally had freedom and now I had to go through this basic level trash again. But this time around, it was actually worse, because I knew everything that was being taught beforehand. The only thing that was really interesting to learn about was the history of Earthland.

That is pretty much the only period of the day I didn't sleep, or try to read a book in class. Though I have to revert my attention back to the lessons once our *cough* lovely teacher brought me back to awareness with his stick of divine justice.

Yes, corporal punishment is still a thing to do here, sadly.

If I had had the chance to speak to my old teachers again, I would have praised them in every way possible. Against my new teacher, Mr. Allington, they were true saints.

Mr. Allington (or Mr. Douchebag as I like to call him), is a man of average height and is in his late thirties. He has short, silver hair with a few strands slicked back on top of his head, and has a very long, sharp chin. He wears glasses over his deep-set, chestnut brown eyes, and had sparse eye brows topping them. To sum the rest of it up, he had a crooked nose and wears a brown suit.

He is a very smart, and very strict teacher, who takes his job very seriously, which still didn't excuse his usage of the stick on me.

As of now we had yet another boring math lesson, luckily, it was the last lesson of the day. Seriously, it was simple addition and subtraction. I would've died of boredom if it weren't for the book hidden inside my math book.

Said hidden book contains basic things about the Isvan region, Ishgar and Earthland.

Ishgar for instance, belongs to the eastern hemisphere of the world Earthland, and is attached to the main continent with several countries stretching over it, and some islands surrounding it. It's almost like Europe if I think about it, just bigger.  
Fiore, Stella, Seven, Bosco and of course Iceberg are one of the many countries in Ishgar; and each one of them have their own individual governments, from monarchies to democracies.

For example: while Fiore has a king with several dukes under him, Iceberg is split into several regions, like Isvan, who have a representative the people choose. He becomes then a member of a twelve-person council who rules Iceberg.

While not much is known about the eastern main continent, which Ishgar is attached to, there is a continent to the west called Alakitasia.

There is not much information about it in the book besides that it a very monolithic continent with few islands, and some countries, with the biggest one being the one known as The Alvarez Empire. Their leader is a man who calls himself Emperor Spriggan.

 _"This world would have much to offer… if you overlooked the dark guilds, conquering nations, and so on. Hmm… at least it is a little peaceful here, even with all the dangers lurking outside of the city."_ I sighed to myself. _"Then again, it is pretty dumb to think there won't be any danger at all."_

After reading through more books, I learned of the magic guild system, and the Magic Council as well. There weren't just magic guilds, but several other sections for many different types of guilds listed as well.

But to be basic about magic guilds, there are legal guilds as well as dark guilds. It is quite obvious who is good, and who is bad in this situation.

Nevertheless, I don't think Dark guilds are all necessarily evil. Don't get me wrong, I do know that there are some really sinister people in those Guilds, however, I like to think that there are some who are just misunderstood. Call it naivety, but I don't care.

And then there is the Magic Council. The ones who work with the different governments all over Ishgar, and work with them to make sure that magic is used properly, and not for evil purposes.

But before I could continue my reading, I was interrupted by Mr. Allington announcing the end of the last lesson of the day.

"The lesson for today is over. Please do your homework and read page 20 in your book at home. You are excused."

At this, kids started to pack their things, and run out of the classroom with cries of joy. I myself started to slowly pack my things into my bag, lost in thought. I snap my head to my right when my brother's voice repeats a question I missed. "Oi, Saph! I asked you if you would want to play with me and the others?"

I slightly cringed at his question, because I would have to deny it. I would have liked to go with him and have some fun, but… well… today is Gray's birthday, thus Mom and Dad have a special surprise planned for him. And I couldn't very well tell him that, it would ruin everything. So lying it is.

"No, Nii-san, I'm sorry." His face turns gloomy at my answer.

Oh… I didn't account that he would react badly.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that Kaa-san asked me to help her with something." I stutter out, trying to quickly reassure him… I was just making things worse, wasn't I?

Luckily, because he is a child, and is very naïve, he bought my half lie. He still seemed a bit gloomy, but at least he wasn't as bad as before. Who wouldn't be depressed when you are a child, and your own sister rejects playing with you on your own birthday, and giving the impression that she forgot it.  
"What did Kaa-san ask you to help her with?"

"Um, she wanted my help with buying some stuff at the market." At my rather vague answer, he raised an eyebrow but dropped it, and didn't ask for any further details.

…Man that was close…

"Then let's go and let Kaa-san not wait." he says and takes his bag to head out of the now empty room.

I started to leave, however, before I could make another step towards the door, the voice of Mr. Allingtion reaches my ear drums.

Both I and Gray turn around to face him.

"Excuse me, Sapphire, but I would like you to stay for a bit more. I need to discuss something with you." He states in his usual stoic voice.

Ok, that didn't sound good at all.

I turn around to look at Gray, who gained a worried expression, and before he could say something, I reassure him.

"Don't worry Nii-san, I will be fine, just wait outside." He hesitated before nodding and heading out of the room.

Facing Mr. Allington again, I get straight to the point. "What did you want to discuss with me, Mr. Allington?" I really hope I wasn't in trouble.

"Sapphire, over these past few weeks, I have noticed your constant lack of interest for the lessons."

Who wouldn't have with how bored I must look!

"And I came to the conclusion…"

Great, it seems like I'm getting punished… JUST GREAT. And why does he have to stretch it out so long. Come on just say it god dammit.

…that you seem to be bored by the provided material, but this is not from a lack of interest. Rather than that, you seem to know things already that you shouldn't know, which is a bit odd considering your age, but there are always a few exceptions I suppose."

Uhhhhh, maybe I should be more careful in the future with how much intellect I actually show. Kind of forgot that I'm supposed to be only a three-year-old child. I'm lucky my teacher only thinks that I'm very smart.

"In light of that, I have decided if the lesson bores you, that you can read other materials. Also, if you want, I could provide you some more difficult books. However, under no circumstances you are allowed to disturb the other students."

At this, I nearly face faulted and I stared at my teacher for several seconds with my mouth agape. Of all the things I imagined him to say, I didn't expect this at all.

For me, Mr. Allington struck me as the kind of person who is harsh and loves to hit little kids with sticks. HIM actually being nice is something that I couldn't imagine in my wildest dreams, which is why I'm stuck with a dumbstruck expression.

Something that seemed to highly amuse my teacher, who gained a smirk. "I can be quite nice, can't I?"

And now he's joking! How out of character can he get? Not that I didn't like this new side of my instructor.

His expression then turned back into his usual stoic expression, "That was everything I had to say. You can go now." he states

Getting my bearings together, I replied hastily "Yes… um and thank you very much for this chance." I quickly grabbed my coat and bag.

After I hastily left the room, my brother was waiting for me outside of the building in the front yard, leaning lazily against a wall with hands in his pockets. He was wearing a white jacket and black pants.

"What did that old geezer want from you?" he inquires with an annoyed look.

Outside of class, Gray always calls Mr. Allington "old geezer". Inside of class, he did it one time, and let's just say a whack with the stick was all that he got out of it. Afterwards, he learned to be more respectful towards our teacher, at least during the lessons.

I sighed at his behavior, "Gray, he isn't that old… besides he didn't do anything to me, he just talked to me about something."

At this, his eyebrows furrowed together "And what would that be?"

I smiled happily at him, "Let's just say it was something good for me, and Mr. Allington can actually be nice."

His face went from confusion, to shock, and then denial in rapid succession. "Hmpf as if that old geezer can be kind." He affirmed with crossed arms, face twisted into a scowl.

I just laughed at him. "Never mind, let's just go home."

He wouldn't have believed me anyway.

After walking for about half an hour through our hometown, Neve, we finally reached our home. In terms of size, Neve would be an average town at most on earth, but in Iceberg, it is one of the biggest and prosperous towns in the whole country.

Entering, we quickly undressed and left our bags on the stairs, which lead to our shared room.

We walked into the main room only to find it deserted.

If Mom wasn't here, it means she will have to be…. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the backdoor opening.

The reason for this was that Mom grows plants during the "summer" time, when it was just warm enough for some plants to flourish. Once they are ripe, she sells them on the marketplace for little money. She spent the rest of her time mostly at home, while father worked on a daily basis.

"Oh, you two are home already? " she inquired in surprise.

At this, my brother sweat dropped. "Um, Kaa-San, we are far later than usual."

Confusion displayed on her face for a second, before she takes a look at her watch, and upon seeing the actual time she sighed. "Seems like I lost track of time. Ok, Sapphire, I will go change my clothes really quick, and then we can go."

She then turned her attention to Gray, "I guess, Gray, you will go out to play with your friends, or?" she affirms.

He nodded.

"Good then you can go." His expression turned joyful, and he ran towards the door.

"But make sure you return in the evening" she screamed after him.

Once that was said, you heard only the closing of the door.

"My god, that boy…." groaned Mika. "Anyways, just quickly wait here, dear, and then we will get your present for your brother." She winked at me.

I nodded, and she went up the stairs to change.

Truth be told, I had no idea what to get my brother, and didn't know what he would appreciate, but I wanted to get him something special. So that pretty much crosses out buying simple things like toys... Maybe a fine necklace or bracelet? But boys his age aren't really into jewelry… or he could be one of these special cases.

I really suck at buying presents for others…

"Sapph…. Sapphire, SAPPHIRE!" I jumped from my spot from my mother's yell with a panicked stare.

Mika stood before me all dressed up in her brown coat and black boots, ready to march out.

…When did she get there?

"What is it Kaa-san?" My voice came out with a trembling sound. She had scared the hell out of me.

"I have been standing here now for several seconds trying get your attention. What are you doing, and why were you spacing out like that?"

"I was?"

"Yes, you were." She sighed "Look, let's just go. We are already late anyway, and I still need to finish the preparations for the birthday dinner afterwards."

"Yes Kaa-San" I quickly grabbed my boots, and blue coat and we hurriedly made our way to the market.

The local market, even if it wasn't really big, was still a sight to behold. Located near the very center of Neve, it is the main meeting place for trade and commerce.

You could buy all kind of things here, even magic items from the local magic store, but those type of items were very expensive, which is why most people couldn't afford them. One of the most popular stands was the one that sold articles from the west. From clothes to plants, to jewelry, almost everything could be bought at the market.

We had already passed several stands, but found nothing noteworthy for my brother. We finally arrived at a stand that had something that made me stop. What caught my eye was a deck of rummy cards.

…Man, they even have them here. I gotta have those…

"Kaa-san?" I got my mother's attention.

"Yeah, what do you want, Sweetheart?"

"Can I please have these cards?" I pointed at said object.

She smiled "So you finally found something for you brother? That's great!"

I shook my head "No, that isn't my birthday gift. I want it to be something more…. Special. But I read in a book about this game, and I want to show it to Nii-san. Then we can play it all together" I lied easily through my teeth. She didn't need to know that the game I was going to play with them was in fact from earth.

"Ok, dear, if that is your wish…" She bought the cards and we quickly continued our search. And after ten minutes of more fruitless searching, we finally came upon a stand that instantly caught my attention. Scattered over the surface of the stand, were countless pieces of finely crafted metal ware.

The owner noticed the two of us and smiled. "What can I do for you two lovely ladys?"

Pff, as if I am a lady! I still coudln't really accept the fact that I was a girl now.

"We are searching are birthday present for my son. We would like to look around for a bit if you don't mind." Mika said politely.

"Of course, of course take all the time you need. And if you need a piece of advice from me, feel free to ask." With that said, he left us to ourselves.

Looking through the stand, several items caught my eye. There was a pair of earrings consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendent. There was also another pair in a similar style, but ending in two pairs of round, Sapphire stones encased by metal. However, what caught my attention the most, was two pairs of metal necklaces. One resembles a sword with a stone in the center of it, while the other one has the pattern of a snowflake. I don't know what this feeling is, but something seemed familiar about the sword necklace. I couldn't quite recall why it seemed familiar though.

Despite the internal struggle, I felt like this would be perfect for Gray. And this snowflake chain is really beautiful. I might as well get it for me.

"Um, mister, how much do these cost?"

Looking up from his work he came over to me. "I see you have a good taste, little one. Hmm let's see." He scratched his chin. "Since it is your brother's birthday, I will make a discount for you, and give you both for 40,000 Jewels."

"Then I will take those two ear rings as well." came Mika's voice from my side.

Looking to her I saw her finger pointing at the two pairs I watched earlier.

"Then that would make 90,000 Jewels." The shop keeper declares

After paying and packing jewelry, we started making our way home.

"Kaa-san for whom did you buy those earrings?" I asked curiously

"For me and your father. I thought if you and Gray got those necklaces, we should get ourselves something too. With this, everyone in the family shares something together." She smiled at me

I stared at her for a few seconds before smiling back.

When we finally got back home, we hung up our coats and quickly went to work. We still had a lot of work to do after all.

"Sapphire you can go wrap your present, and then please prepare the table afterwards. Your father should be home soon, and then we can do the rest while you go get your brother."

Nodding, I left her to take care of things in the kitchen. I took both mine and my brother's bag, along with my gift upstairs.

Entering our room, I took a quick look around, before dumping the contents of our bags into one corner. There wasn't much furniture in the room, besides a wardrobe, two beds on either side of the window, and a desk with a chair.

Opening the package that contained our necklaces, as well as the earrings, I started wrapping them with the wrapping paper we additionally bought. The wrapping paper was blue and had several snowflakes on it

After several minutes of snipping and wrapping, I was finally satisfied with my work. In addition to the blue wrapping paper, I tied a red bow around the two gifts that held earrings and necklaces. I swiftly tidied up the mess I had made, before heading downstairs.

I passed my father on the way to the kitchen… Wait… my dad?

"Sweetieeeeee" he cried out engulfing into his arms and cuddling me.

Oh no, just no. Sorry Dad, but not this time. It's time for my secret weapon

Taking as much air in as I could, I shouted "MOMMM!"

The reaction was almost instant. All I saw was a blur before my father crashed into the door; luckily he didn't break through it. I gave my mother a hug, thanking her.

"No problem, Sweetheart. Now go and set the table, and afterwards go get your brother. I will look to see if you father is still conscious."

"Aye aye Sir!" I saluted, and an amused expression appeared on her face.

I quickly set the table, and Mika dragged an unconscious Silver into the main room.

I put on my boots and coat, left the house, and started heading towards the playground where my brother would most likely be.

The playground wasn't that far away actually; it took me only about 20 minutes to reach it. Rounding the last corner towards the park where the playground was, I caught sight of my brother standing to the side.

That's strange usually he is in the midst of the mess. Oh well… But with him being so preoccupied I could very well…

Going into stealth-mode, with an evil smirk on my face, I approached him silently from behind, shouting "SURPRISE!"

"Ahhh" Gray jumped, and turned around to face whoever scarred him. His face then turned annoyed once he recognized me. "Sapphire! What was that for!?"

"Well I saw my chance, and I took it. Besides it is your own fault that you are not aware of your surroundings."

"Tch, smartass" he uttered under his breath. However, I had heard him.

"Language, Gray!" I hit him on the head which earned me another annoyed glare.

Where did he even learn those words?

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Why don't you play with your friends?" I ask.

At my question, his face darkened. Something which surprised me, because I had never seen Gray looking this angry before. "Well it's because the others…" Whatever he wanted to say was interrupted by a child's scream.

I turned my attention to the direction of the scream. Which was where the other children were… they were circling something, or more likely someone…

My short dar blue hair shadowed my features when I asked my brother "Gray, what exactly is going on over there?"

"While we were playing, another kid asked if he could join us… but the others said something about him being an orphan, and trash like him doesn't deserve to play with them, and then they started to… hit him." he finished his explanation.

"And why haven't you stopped them?" I inquired furiously.

His features looked constricted. But he finally answered, "They are my friends, and it's not like that boy is my problem!"

"Oh is that so… then I will now stop your so called 'friends' from bullying that child." and with that declaration, I stomped off towards the circle of children. I didn't even listen to my brother's rebuttal, which was telling me to 'stop.' " _Like hell I will just watch and let them do as they please._ "

I grabbed the first child by the shoulder and slowly made my way towards middle of the circle. After some pushing and squeezing, I had finally reached the center, and there he was, a boy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes with tears in them, with tattered clothes and pale bruised skin.

Over him stood a boy with very decent looking clothing, and looked about 3 years older than me with a smirk on his face. His leg rose to give another kick to the boy on the ground.

" _Oh no, you don't_!" And with that I took off and bumped into the boy before he could even attempt to strike.

With a shout of surprise, he fell towards the ground. The boys around us fell silent looking now at me in shock. Ignoring them I bend down to the boy, helping him up on his feet.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. At this, he only nods, he had a mask of pain on his face, and his legs gave out. Before he could fall to the ground, I grabbed him by the arm, putting it around my neck to support him.

"Hey take it slow or…."

"HOW DARE YOU!" I heard someone scream from behind me. Turning around, I saw the boy I smashed into, getting up from the ground.

Taking a last look at the injured boy, I turned my full attention to the other boy.

"I could ask you the same." I shot him an angry glare.

With a smug look he replied. "How dare I? HAHA that's a funny question. But it's easy to answer anyway. That trash there…" He pointed at the boy at my side. "Is beneath me, and besides, he is nothing but trash who doesn't deserve to live! He is just a homeless street rat. Who would care if he lives or die?"

Ok this bastard was starting to piss me off. But I still tried to play it cool. "Obliviously, I do care about it. And who gives you the right to decide such a thing?"

"Me of course you dumbass, because I'm above all here. After all I'm the son of the richest family in the town." He smirked at me. "I'm really angry with you right now for interrupting me. But you are lucky I'm feeling generous today. I'm willing to give you one last chance. Leave the loser alone, and turn away and you will get out unscathed.

Ok fuck trying to play it cool… now he has crossed the line. I'm going to wipe that smirk of his face. I feel rage well up within me.

I carefully let the boys arm lose from my neck, and put him on the ground with my back facing the other boy, his face twisted into one of despair at my action. Oh, boy, I wouldn't just leave him behind. I winked to reassure him.

"Ha, a very wise decision, girly. You wouldn't stand a chance against all of us anyway!" Taking the opportunity, I dashed towards him and smashed my fist right into his face.

I left it at that, and spun around to get the beaten up child as fast as possible out of here, supporting him with my shoulder.

But the spoiled brat interrupted us yet again.

"You stupid dumbass, you'll pay for this!" he shouted in anger and charged at me with raised fist.

Unable able to dodge with the boy secured around my neck, I had to take the hit.

…Well, this was going to hurt. I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable.

However, the hit never reached me. Opening my eyes, they widened in shock.

Gray was standing before me, the fist that should have hit me was in the palm of his hand. Everyone around us was stunned by this.

"Nii-san…" I whispered.

Quickly overcoming his shock, the boy seemed to be downright pissed now. "What the hell do you think you're doing Gray!?"

"Lucas, I was already not ok with you beating the poor guy over here, but now you dare attack my little sister… Let me just tell you that I will let no one, and I mean NO ONE hurt her. As long as I'm around, I will protect her."

"Oh, so that is your sister?" he gained a smirk. "Good, you will both suffer now. After all, we have you surrounded." At this, the boys around us started to smirk and snicker.

Lucas raised his fist to attack.

Oh no, this is bad! There is no way Gray can win against someone older than him, and with this many surrounding him!

However, Gray proved my assumptions wrong by dodging the incoming fist, and then turning the tide with a fist straight to the gut, and then another to the face, knocking Lucas out cold.

Everyone, including me, had their mouths agape.

HE JUST TOTALLY WIPED THE FLOOR WITH HIM!

In my shock, I didn't notice Gray approaching me, only when he spoke to me I finally ripped my gaze from the spot where Lucas laid.

"Let's go Saph before the others decide to finally stop gawking. I don't want to fight all of them."

I nodded and we quickly fled the scene with the unknown boy in tow.

We walked back home with both of us supporting the boy, whose name we eventually learned was Logan, which was something that I managed to talk out of him after several failed attempts to speak with him. During the skirmish, one of his legs had been broken and bruises decorated his whole body. After we managed to talk to him, he lost consciousness.

Gray didn't talk once during our little journey. I couldn't blame him though, because of my stubbornness, he had to intervene and save a random kid he didn't even know. And with this he pretty much lost every one of his so called "friends".

I admit, it was pretty reckless of me to jump into the mess like that. I was lucky that the others didn't do anything besides Mr. Filthy Rich.

The silence between us disturbed me. I didn't regret my actions, but it still felt like Gray was angry at my actions.

…Well best choice is to talk about it, I suppose…

"Nii-san I…" I started but was interrupted by a sigh from Gray

"Sapphire, I'm not angry at you. You did the right thing there. I should have intervened sooner and helped, Logan" he declared, looking away from me.

Wow… that was unusual for him to admit that he's wrong. Normally he is very stubborn. I guess he has a soft spot for me "Thank you Nii-san." I smiled at him.

With a red tinted face, he responds "No problem".

When we arrived back home and entered the living room, Mika came to greet us only to break off mid-sentence when she saw the unconscious Logan. Her face turned grim while we explained what had occurred. She then swiftly left us alone. Only to return a few minutes later with a first aid kit in hand. She laid him on the couch, putting a pillow under him, and started patching him up. As for the broken leg… she couldn't do much about it.

She said we would need a doctor for that, but we would need to wait until tomorrow. This meant that Logan would have to stay here until then.

With nothing more to do, she left us alone with Logan while she finished the rest of the birthday preparations. Gray still hasn't noticed a thing, and I swear he looked depressed all day because of it. Well, he would be all the more overjoyed once we started dinner.

While we waited for Logan to wake up, Gray asked. "What will we do Saph?"

"What do you mean Nii-san?"

"You know… I just thought about something. Logan is pretty lonely. I… he is an orphan; they are usually lonely or? So why don't we become his friend? I didn't like the other guys that much anyway."

That was actually a good idea. I hadn't much friends amongst the other children of my "age". And with not much, I mean pretty much mean NONE. I only interacted with the children at school and sometimes when I was accompanying my brother, but no one of them could be called a friend.

"Sure why not, let's wait until he wakes up."

Eventually, after a little while, Logan started to slowly stir. He tried to sit up, but he quickly fell on the couch again, the pain being too overbearing.

"Hey take it slow!" I say in concern. At the sound of my voice, he turned his head around to the two of us, looking confused. "In case you were wondering where you are right now, you're at our home." I explained.

"Who are you?" Gray and I nearly face faulted at his question.

Does he even remember what happened during the tiny amount of time he was conscious?

"Uhm… don't you remember getting beat up, and us pulling you out of the situation? We dragged you to our home, but you lost consciousness after a while."

He looked even more confused for a second, before realization hit him, his face taking on a gloomy expression.

"Ah right… it was the others again." He uttered in depression, his long golden locks covering his face

"Again? You mean the others did this more than once?" Gray asked in irritation.

He slowly nods in response.

"Those bastards! If I see them again, I will…" he stood up with from his chair with a raised fist.

At his words Logan perked up in shock. "You care!?"

Interrupting his speech Gray looked bewildered at Logan. "Why wouldn't we?"

Logan then started to cry, which caught both of us off guard. Gray looks to me in panic, "Sapphire what do we do!?"

What I really wanted to say was: "Why the hell are you asking me!?" But I held myself back, because I was the more mature one, mentally.

"Are you okay, Logan?" I ask.

Wiping the last tears out of his face, he replied "Yes, I am okay. Sorry for that, it's just… no one ever cares about me. Not even the caretakers in the orphanage. So I'm just so grateful." He gained a sad smile.

I was saddened by his words. He must have already lived a pretty hard life, and he didn't look that much older than me. One, maybe two years at most.

Recalling Gray's idea from earlier, I asked, "You know… me and Gray here can be your friends…"

He looked amazed "Really?

I smiled at him "Of course"

He started to cry again, but this time they were tears of sheer joy "Thank you so much! The names Logan, nice to meet you."

"My name is Sapphire and this here is my older brother, Gray" I introduced both of us.

"Nice to meet you too" Gray greeted him with a nod.

After the introductions were over, we started talking to each other. At some point, I had the idea to get my new set of rummy cards from our room. I quickly explained the rules to the two boys, and we started to play.

During the game, I managed to secretly explain to Logan the surprise party we would throw. He asked me if he could leave so that he wouldn't disturb us. It was something that I just waved off, explaining to him that he could stay.

Mika checked up on us sometime after we had begun to play. She told Logan about his broken leg and that he would need to stay overnight. However, Logan didn't complain much, since he wouldn't miss his bed in the orphanage anyway.

Following Mika's retreat back into the kitchen, was Silver from wherever he came back from. The bag in his hands full of groceries indicated that he went grocery shopping for Mika.

"I'm home." he greeted, wearing his typical outfit.

"Welcome home." Mika meet him at the door with a pot in her hands, and was wearing an apron over her blue dress.

She got a quick kiss on the cheek, and they started to converse after Mika had put the pot on the table. I couldn't make out a thing they said, because I was too concentrated on trying to win the game.

Eventually Logan pulled out a card from Gray's deck of cards and declared "I win!", putting down a pair of Queens.

Oh, damn it, I swear he was cheating! This was already the third round in a row he won.

" _Verdammte Scheiße_!" I cursed loudly.

"Hmm, what did you say Sapphire?" Gray asked me, not understanding a word I just said.

Oh oh… I just cursed in German! Realizing my mistake, I quickly tried to cover it up. "Nothing, absolutely nothing! I was just talking to myself." I laughed nervously.

At my odd behavior, he raised an eyebrow, but luckily, he decided to drop it.

Phew, that was really close this time. Ok, put that also on the "watch out for things you shouldn't do when you get reborn list".

We wanted to continue playing, but we were interrupted by an outraged cry from the kitchen. We all raised our eyebrows when my father came out with angry looking footsteps right towards us.

…Ok, what the hell has him so pissed all of a sudden?

"Silver stop this at once!" I heard Mika cry out from behind him, however he just ignored her.

Something must have angered him badly for him to ignore Mom just like that. By now, he should know what happens to him when he messes with his wife. I'm now worried for him.

He stopped before us, a strained smile placed on his lips. His eyes darted first to me, then to Gray, before finally settling on Logan who started to nervously sweat under his intense stare.

"You there!" He pointed his finger at Logan, who was by now a sweating mess.

"Yes, sir!" he stuttered.

"I heard you are a new friend of my daughter. And let's just makes this clear…" he let it hang for a while, cracking his fists menacingly "If you do anything to my daughter, you will answer to me! Am I clear?" he finished.

"Yes, of course! I completely understand!" Logan hurriedly stuttered.

Gott im Himmel, this is not happening…. He did not just do this. Since I had an adult mind, I understood exactly what my father meant. Why in the world would a five-year-old boy make out with a three-year-old girl!? This time my father had taken it too far. The more and more I thought about it, the angrier I got.

Not only did he just threaten a poor boy who got only just recently got beaten up, but he had to as well point out he would do some really cruel things to Logan if he did anything to me…He will pay for this…

I stood up from my spot on the couch and went up to my father. "Tou-San!" I exclaimed with fake happiness.

At my words his face lost all its menace and he smiled brightly down at me. "What is it, Sweetheart?"

"I need your help with something!" I exclaimed while gesturing for him to come on my level so I could whisper something into his ear.

Unaware of the danger he was in, he dropped on one knee to listen to what I had to say.

He was now in perfect position. I raised my leg and kicked him right in the nuts.

Silvers face twisted in pain and he crumbled to the floor holding his crotch, and I turned around like nothing happened. I then sat on the couch, put my cards in my hands, and looked up at Gray and Logan. I raised an eyebrow at their dumbfounded faces and inquired with an innocent voice "What?"

"Nothing." They swiftly replied in unison.

Mika, who witnessed the whole situation, came to pick up Silver muttering "You totally deserved that one."

"Yeah, maybe I did. But I'm also so proud! My baby girl is growing up so fast, and she is just as strong as her mother." He whispered back.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She answered with a smug face.

Afterwards, Silver apologized to Logan for his actions. We all took a seat on the table and ate Moms delicious food; I hoped I could cook like that in the future.

When we finished dinner, I grabbed the hidden gifts from upstairs, and presented them to Gray, who looked surprised at the sight of them. He took me into a bear hug, tears in his eyes. I started to laugh which seemed to affect everyone. I would never stop loving this family, and I hope it stays like this forever, but you never know… sometimes the world is a cruel place.

* * *

 **I decided to enroll them so early because in early history (around the middle age) children got enrolled pretty early.**

 **Verdamnte Scheisse - Bloody Hell, Fucking Hell**

 **Gott im Himmel - God in Heaven**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please tell me your thoughts in the reviews.**


	3. Shattering Glass

**Hey there. Im back! Remember I promised to try to update every 2 to 3 weeks? Well... here we are like 8 months later. I finally got to finish it. Im going to be honest with you. I dont have really a good excuse why it took so long. But school has been stressful coupled with interships. I started in a new school and had to get first used to it. By now I have found a way of balancing out between studying and writing. From here on out I will really try to make more frequent updates for you guys.  
**

 **Thank you to all who left review, favourite and following, you guys were a huge motivation for me to finish this.**

 **Oh and by the way I have decided to change Sapphire hair colour completely to black. I think it suits her better. I will correct it in chapter 1 when I have the time.** **Anyways I wont keep you anylonger from enjoying this 8300 word chapter. (Yep, longest chapter yet)**

 **Huge thanks to grifman275 for being an awesome beta and keep nagging me to finish the chapter.**

 **Shattering Glass**

 **Xxx Town of Neve, January X774**

 _Everything was foggy..., I can't feel my limbs. I try to think clearly but my mind is only a haze. All around me are the blurs of the street lights drifting past me while I try my best to concentrate on the road._

 _But everything is for naught, as bright lights blindside me from the side. I struggle to shield my eyes with my hands, but I immediately come to regret it. I lose control of the wheel, the other car hits its brakes in an attempt to stop. In my stupor, I make a last effort to grab the wheel, but it's all for nothing._

 _The next second is filled by the loud noise of two screeching cars. We crash into each other, causing my car to flip over, leaving me upside down. I stay conscious for a few more moments… then everything fades away, leaving only darkness…._

I awake with a gasp, sweat is running down all over my body, soaking my pajamas. A chill runs down my spine, the sweat cooling my body considerably. Taking a few deep breaths, I let my gaze wander through the room. Everything is normal. There is the wardrobe in the corner of the room, as well as the two small desks with two chairs each. Mine has stacks of books on it, whereas the other one is more bare, having only a few writing utensils and a stack of books from school beside them. Turning to the side, I glance at the sleeping form of Gray. He is still fast asleep, his chest rising every now and then.

I sigh heavily, before I slump back down on the bed, looking at the ceiling with stretched out arms, expression blank, thinking about another restless night.

" _This must have been like... the 200th time this has happened."_ I think to myself. In the recent years, I started to continually have nightmares in which I'd go back to the moment I died, and recall it in all its *cough*glory.

My family, or more accordingly, my parents, didn't worry much after the first few times, just shrugging it off as the typical nightmares of a child my age. My brother and my new 'brother'(more on him later), didn't take it too well, and were very worried.

But as they continually happened over the next year, my parents grew restless. They started searching for help, and eventuallyfound some. They sent me to a psychologist, who pretty much couldn't make any sense of me. In the end, he told my parents that I was just fine. I didn't exactly tell him the true reasons behind my nightmares. He probably would have declared me crazy on the spot.

In addition, the situation wasn't as bad as they thought, at least in my opinion. It could have been worse, like constant sleep deprivation for example. Then again, maybe that would have meant I could have just slept in it hasn't been exactly all sunshine and rainbows either. When I had them, I would sometimes lay awake for hours, not wanting to go back to sleep.

And here I am again, dealing with the aftermath of another one. It's still very early in the morning, I probably have about 2 to 3 hours before everyone was awake, heck even the first rays of sunshine haven't even shown themselves yet!

I sure as hell wouldn't go back to sleep again anytime soon, so I may as well just relax and wait.

" _But… first I might wanna change out of these clothes. They stink."_

Standing up, I walk silently over to the wardrobe to grab a pair of blue pajamas. Throwing my dirty clothes into the laundry, I change quickly myself and go back under the warm covers of my bed.

However, my thoughts shift back to my nightmares, and my past life. 3 years…. it has already been over 3 years since I have been reborn into a new world, a new body and a new family.

I am really happy for this new chance, but with more memories returning over the years, the more I remember what I left behind. Sometimes I can't help but mourn over my old family, friends, and everything else. But at least my new family, and Logan, have made the experience more bearable.

Speaking of which, something about my family's last name has begun to bug me. It's like I know it from somewhere, but my mind can't make sense of it. Something just keeps ringing in the back of my mind.

Anyways now to Logan, after we had saved him, he became very good friends with us. In fact, you can say he has grown so close to our hearts, we consider him a member of the family now. He has occasionally slept over at our house from time to time.

My parents warmed up to him rather quickly, even though Silver had some…. slight problems with him at the beginning, he eventually started to take a liking to the boy. A deep conversation with Mika, and a certain kick might have helped with that. They started to treat him like he was their own son. Eventually we decided to adopt him, welcoming him into the family.

Yeah, a lot has happened.

In addition to this, I have grown slightly over the years. I was near the height of my brother, while Logan has already begun to outgrow us by a head. I bet he will be a giant of a man once he reaches adulthood!

I myself hadn't changed too much, appearance wise. I still had the same chubby face and sapphire eyes. The only thing that really changed was my hair length; instead of the straight chin length I used to wear,it's now reaching down to my shoulders. If I judged myself, I will probably take after my mother in the near future, just with raven dark hair like my father, instead of her blue shade. Mika became sort of a role model for me over the years; she was what I aspired to be; strong but at the same time the most gentle soul.

Anyways, as I am lost in thought, I don't notice the movement of the other occupant in the room. My brother slowly stirs in his bed, and at last, a mumble from him gets my attention. I look to see him sit up. "Mhm… Saph?" he mumbles sleepily while rubbing his eyes. "Why are you awake?"

I hesitate to answer the question. It would surely make him only worry, and I don't want to burden him with my problems again. "I... I just had another one, nothing to worry about."

He stops in his tracks to gaze at me. I turn away, his knowing eyes making me uncomfortable. "You mean another nightmare?" I hesitantly nod at his question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks simply.

"No!" I blurt out, quickly adding "But thanks!" I just couldn't tell him the truth behind my nightmares, and most likely never will. He was a little dejected by my refusal, but he was used to it by now. He should be fine… I hope.

"Hmm… I think the others are awake by now, I should go prepare. You can go back to sleep, sleepyhead." I say, before I take something to wear out of my dresser, and head for the bathroom, leaving behind my brother's questioning stare.

I really am a coward at times.

After a short, warm shower, I step out to grab a towel, and dry myself. I remove my pajamas to change into a warm, blue pullover with a dark tank top under it, a skirt and black leggings. I'm more accustomed to wearing girl's clothing now, but I still prefer to wear boy's clothes.

I walk down the stairs and into the main room. I see Logan in the kitchen, preparing breakfast alongside Mika. He is wearing a brown t-shirt with black pants, and an orange scarf that frames his neck. Mika is in her usual white, wide neck blouse with a black skirt and apron.

"Good morning." I greet the both of them.

"Good morning." They reply back with smiles. They return to their duties. Mika gives Logan cutlery and dishes to lie on the table.

With a tired yawn, I sit down at the table, crossing my arms to lean on. We are soon joined by Silver and Gray. Gray opted for a blue shirt with black pants, whilst Silver went for a white shirt without his vest, and brown pants. We ate in relative silence, with the occasional small talk here and there.

We finished our meal quickly, before getting up and putting the dishes into the sink. As Gray, Logan and I prepared to leave, we are stopped by Mika half way to the door.

"Where are you three going?" she asks.

"We want to check out the new store that has opened up in town!" Logan exclaims in excitement. He is very much looking forward to it. I sweat drop slightly at his antics. It almost looks like he has stars in his eyes.

"Actually you are the only one who wants to visit it. We are only tagging along with you. After all you, were the one who pleaded for us to go, all because it sells this candy, Dango." Gray scoffs with a deadpan. "Seriously, you and your addiction to sweets is ridiculous!" he continues

"Hey! I thought this would stay between us, guys!" Logan cries out in embarrassment. We all share a small laugh at his cries.

"Everyone knows, Logan, it isn't too hard to find out. You make it far too easy actually." Silver states in a matter of fact tone.

"Was it that obvious?" Logan asks with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head.

"You already drool just at the sight of them, dumbass." Gray scoffs, looking to the side with crossed arms

"What did you say, bastard?!" he shouts angrily smashing his face against his.

"Exactly what you heard, Blondie!" Gray retorts in annoyance.

I let out a huge sigh at their antics, while Silver just laughs at the site. Even if Logan was considered a brother by Gray, he shows it rarely. The two get into so many scuffles,that I lost count over the years. I try always my best to diffuse the situation, which means I would step in between them to attempt to reason with them first, before resorting to rather violent means when it got too far.

It works with mom, so… why not?

This time around though…, I don't need to do anything. And oh boy… this is going to be painful for the two of them. The one standing behind them is none other than Mika Fullbuster!

They don't take notice of her looming over them. I wince, this will hurt. With a loud bang, their heads crash together. Both of them let out a yelp of pain. Silvers face scrunches up, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips while he starts to sweat slightly. He knew how the boys fell all too well. Mom isn't one to take too kindly to their antics. Kind of their fault if they start it in front of her, even though they know what will happen.

"Can you please stop?!" Mika asks them with a stretched smile.

They both nod hastily in agreement. After giving them a last warning look, she drops them unceremoniously to the floor. Both rub the giant bumps forming on their foreheads, shivering slightly from the treatment. Mika leaves them to go back into the kitchen to wash the dirty dishes. She turns around one last time.

"Be sure to not be too late back, ok?" She says sweetly.

We nod in affirmation. I decide we had wasted enough time with petty things. I take both the boy's jackets, and my coat; Logan's is brown while Gray's is a black one and mine is dark blue. I throw their jackets to them, before putting on my coat, and leave for the door. I hold it open and turn around to indicate to them to follow me.

"Come on, hurry up!" I announce.

Getting their bearings, they get up from the floor, quickly dressing themselves. Leaving through the door Logan shouts, "Dango, here we come!"

Gray facepalms"Why do you have to be so embarrassing."

Before another fight erupts, I push the two of them down the street. "Oh, just shut it you two!" I complain in annoyance.

XXX

Walking aimlessly across the snowy territory of Iceberg, a massive hulking form made its way through a large forest. It massive body cutting down trees wherever it went, scaring away the wildlife.

Eventually it reached a slope and looked into the distance. There in plain sight was a large human settlement. Seeming to smile to itself, its giant jaw turned upwards to reveal a giant set of sharp teeth. It let out an ear piercing roar that made the birds fly away, and then began to move once more. But this time around, it had an aim.

XXX

We march through the large crowd of people at the central plaza of Neve, quickly making our way towards our destination. The crowd disperses to reveal a shop with a long line snaking out of it. On top of the shop stands "Shinjikus Dango Shop" in huge letters.

"Seems like, it's not just us who want to enjoy the new delicious dumplings."Logan states in a somber tone.

"Tch, we only came here because of you and your stupid Dango, so don't start complaining now!" Gray turns his head with a scowl towards Logan.

" _Great here we go again_!" I sigh internally to myself.

Logan was quickly to retort, pushing against Gray's visage with a glare "First of all, DON'T you dare call it stupid. Secondly, you want a fight, midget?!" he grins with a fierce expression against my brother's face.

This got the wanted reaction out of Gray; he doesn't like to be made aware of the height difference between the two.

"Midget or not I still kick your ass!" Gray raises his fist to attack Logan, who retorts something similar. Meanwhile I stand awkwardly on the side-line, sighing to myself while shaking my head in weariness. _"This is just ridiculous!"_ I think to myself.

"Look… Can we just grab the Dango? That's what we came here for anyways. It would be a waste now not to get some."

I look up to see if my proposition had any effect only to see that it fell on deaf ears. They are still at each other throats, furiously grabbing or punching the other. Sighing loudly again in exasperation, I clutch my forehead, feeling a headache forming. _"Ok time for plan B!"_

Gray and Logan's faces take on an expression of surprise when I suddenly hit them very hard on the head! They cry out it in pain and hold their heads looking up at me.

"What was that for Sapphire!?" Gray asks in irritation.

"You know very well why, Gray!" I bark back angrily. "There is absolutely no reason to fight over something like this!"

"But…"

I interrupt him by hitting him again. "No buts! I'm not done yet! Furthermore, you shouldn't always aggravate Logan over every little thing! Got it?!" I send him a threatening glare which made him sweat a little.

"Tch…" He turns his head to the side mumbling in an annoyed tone "…yeah got it."

"Yeah, serves you right Gray!" Logan exclaims with delight pointing a finger at him.

"And you!" I turn my attention towards Logan, who begins to nervously sweat. Of the two of them, he was always the easier one to frighten (Even if Logan furiously denied it every time).

"You shouldn't get into so many fights with Gray! Seriously I have lost count of how many times you two have gotten into a squabble!" My voice steadily grows in volume. Logan is a mess now, his teeth chattering in fear.

Taking a huge breath, I calm myself. I suppose they had enough for now. But by God, the next time they wouldn't get away so easily! I swear!

"Let's just go and get the Dango!" With that I turn around to line up into the line.

XXX

Behind Sapphire, the two boys still haven't gotten up from the ground. "Huh this time she was nearly as scary as mom." A shaking Logan states.

"Yeah, she definitely is one scary imouto!" Gray admits with a small smirk.

"No kidding… I guess this time we really pushed her to the limit. Usually she tries to settle it with words first." Logan says rubbing his head.

"Yeah…" Gray turns his head from Logan to think. After a few seconds he turns back around to address him.

"Hey Logan!"

"Huh..?"

"…We could..." Gray grumbles with a sideways look before he sighs reluctantly saying "How about a peace treaty for just Today?"

Logan looks at him, stunned, and after a few seconds a huge smile plasters his face. "Sure thing. But I'm still going to get my delicious Dango before you!" With this he runs to Sapphire, who had secured them a spot in the line.

Gray smirks slightly. "Sure."

XXX

Me, Gray and Logan marched through Neve after, we had finally gotten our Dango. The sun is setting, bathing the whole city in an orange light. Now we are just strolling through the city enjoying our candy. But things can't always be perfect, the predicament here was a nagging Logan who has already eaten everything in one go and is now leering hungrily at our food.

"Come on just give me one more piece that's all!" Logan begs from behind me, watching my leftover sticks in my hands intensely over my shoulder.

"No." I say in a stern tone, looking back at him. "We both know that you will just keep asking like the last time, and the time before that. Besides I'm still angry at you for earlier."

With this Logan leaves me alone to sulk. I feel slightly sorry for him, but only slightly! Any other day I would have probably given him something, it's hard to refuse him when he's pouting like that. But today, I was just not in mood for it, as I already have had a terrible sleep this morning, and to top it all off, Gray and Logan just had to fight again.

We walk quietly on for a while until Gray turns around to Logan with his last stick in hand. "Here you can have it, I'm full." I confusedly look at Gray, his eyes shy away from mine. Well… that's a surprise. It seems like they were awfully nice since earlier. What happened? I'm not that scary, I'm I?

Logan just ignores this, only caring for the sweets, his face immediately brightens up at the suggestion "Really?"

A little snort escapes Gray's lips at his step brother's odd behavior "Yeah, Logan."

The dango stick was out of Gray's hand faster than you could blink and found its way into Logan's mouth, then happily starts to munch on it.

Even I couldn't help myself but smile. Logan's strange behavior is always kind of funny and his bright smile is just infectious.

Turning back around, Grays looks upwards to the sky. "The sun is already setting, we should probably head home."

Following his gaze, I agreed with a hum. He starts to walk ahead, and I look down at the rest of my dango, I see that my last stick still has half of it left. Staring at it for a few seconds, I sigh and reluctantly give it to Logan.

He looks surprised, and stares at my extended hand and to my face several times.

"Don't stare so much, just take it!" I exclaim while looking sideways. His lips form into a smile of gratitude as he takes the offering of dango.

"Are you guys coming or not?!" Gray shouts in the distance.

"We are coming." I shout back starting to run towards him with Logan in tow. We caught up to him quickly and resume our walk home.

All of a sudden, a roar rivaling Godzilla's fills the air, making my ears pop from the intensity of the shockwave. We, and the people around us fall to our knees covering our ears in pain. Then the street before us is lit up from an explosion going through a building, engulfing people in flames and sending bodies flying.

I am also sent backwards by the blast, and I feel my body slam against a hard wall; the back of my head bashes against its surface, causing my vision to go black for a few seconds.

When my vision finally returns, I can only see fuzzy dots, and something is wrong… I can only hear a high pitched hum. I stare around, lost in my own world of perpetual confusion, until I finally regain my senses. It all came back to me in the form of screaming of people, the crackling of fire and the sound of falling buildings. Another ear piercing scream follows.

I hastily cover my ears with my hands to protect my eardrums from getting squashed. I look hopelessly around in frenzy for any sign of Gray or Logan, only to freeze in shook. My blood runs cold and my eyes widen at the sight of… corpses… dozens of them are littered on the floor before me…. . Children, woman and man alike, no one was spared, their eyes widened in horror with scorch marks all over their bodies with dismembered limbs scattered on the streets.

I stumble back at the sight and fall on my butt. I feel my stomach clench at the sight, and metallic smell of blood fills my nostrils. I hunch over to give into the commands of my body to vomit out my insides. It gets harder to breathe regularly. Gasps of air leave my body at a rapid pace, my vision starting to slowly cloud. I try in panic to force myself to calm down.

" _Deep breaths Sapphire, take deep breaths_!" I chant mentally.

Now is not the time to hyperventilate. Taking in a few more deep gulps of air, I hesitantly look up. The faces of the dead make a chill go down my spine and tears start to leak out of my eyes. I wipe them away with the back of my blue sleeve. I have to get myself together and start searching for my family! Sitting here and whining will get me nowhere!

I run in a random direction, trying my hardest to block out the cries of people, and avoid looking at the destruction around me. _"I need to find the others_!" This is the only thought in my mind.

I run through more wreckage, and towards the sound of people screaming. Turning a corner, I see people running towards me, fear evident on their faces.

I look behind them only to freeze in shock. Behind the crowd of fleeing people is a massive, towering, humanoid form of a dark blue skinned monster. Its massive legs carries its large torso, and its gigantic, blood soaked arms. In addition it has two large horns pointing upwards from a plate on its forehead. Its hair extends down the nape of his neck in a mane-like shape. Then two pairs of hollow eyes lock with my own.

Something inside me suddenly snaps. It feels like a dam inside me has finally burst, letting a flood of memories swallow me up.

Memories of this monster… no its name was Deliora… it was from an anime I had watched in my old life called Fairy Tail….

No…. this can't be real, can it? There is no way this can be true! More memories come back to me. Of my brother surrounded by nothing but the ruins of our hometown, face divested in horror as he looks down at the corpse of our father. Of Ur, his master (or his future master depending on how you looked at it), taking him in only to later sacrifice herself for him. Gray moving west wards as he finds himself a new home and a family in the magic guild, Fairy Tail.

All of this and more returned to me… how could I have forgotten all of this until now?! The signs were so obvious: magic guilds, Fullbuster, Earthland! All of the signs were right in front of my face the whole time… yet I failed to take notice of any of them. The attack could have been prevented… if I had remembered earlier. Pictures of the dead people from earlier flash through my mind. My lungs constrict at the images. I clutch my chest as my heart painfully throbs against the rib cage. Tears start to flood from my eyes as the full realization hits me. I cower on the ground, silently sobbing to myself, completely forgetting about the immediate danger that I'm in.

The ground shakes with each slow step the monster takes. I slowly look up with my tear-stained face. Deliora moves towards me with his giant bird like talon limbs. I hastily look around, only to register that I'm all alone. The people around me are gone. In their fearful scramble to escape the demon, they hadn't taken notice of the little child on her knees in the middle of the street.

Alone… that thought scares me. I would be all alone like before. I can almost laugh at the irony of it. A second chance at life wasted like this. If only I had remembered earlier… maybe I could have really prevented it all. That thought is the last one I would have, dying with regret. The time of my new life flashes through me again. Deliora lifts its right paw. He produces something from the palm of it, pushing it through his thick scales. Then he swings downwards, and the razor sharp spikes fly toward itself seems to slow down, as death knocks at my door, I close my eyes for the inevitable to come… but it never hits me.

At the last second I hear footsteps from behind before a body crashes into me. I roll to the side, the spikes missing me only by a hairs length. The weight of another body on top of me makes itself known when I come to a stop. For a few seconds, I do not dare to open my eyes. I eventually open my eyelids to see blurry images, my gaze slowly goes back into focus, and I look up at my savior. What greets me is the sight of curly blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Worry is evident on Logan's face as he looks down upon me. He suddenly pulls me up into a fierce hug. In his warm embrace, I feel his body start to shake, I feel the wetness on my shoulder as he starts to cry.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sapphire?!" he whimpers out.

I close my arms around him and return the hug. I take a look behind to see that we rolled into a side alley to Delioras side. Good, that will give us a few second before he comes chasing after us. With Logan at my side again, I feel slightly reassured. For now, my memories can wait, as I need to focus at the task at hand, which is to get the hell away from here and find our parents.

I push Logan out of the hug to fix my eyes on him. I try my best to smile reassuringly. "I'm okay now, Logan. Thank you…." I take a deep breath and exhale. "…For saving me."

My attempt at a smile seems to have no effect; Logan doesn't look convinced at all. For the very first time I see a serious look on Logan's face that I didn't know he had.

"Are you absolutely sure, Sapphire? You could have died there if I hadn't saved you!" he says while pointing back at the spot where I was moments ago. I feel a shiver run up my spine at the mere thought of the possibility and I quickly shake off the feeling of anxiety.

"Yes I'm good. Look… we have to get going or otherwise it will catch up to us!" I pull myself up and stretch out my hand to him. "Come on, we have to find Gray, or Kaa-san and Tou-san!" I haul him up, turn around, and I start running, pulling him along with me.

Logan protests but I can't hear him over the howl Deliora let out.

We ran, ran and kept on running for what felt like hours (it was probably a few minutes), through the empty alleys of the town, over the ruins of fallen buildings and corpses… there were so many corpses everywhere we went. The smell of smoke lay heavy in the air filling our lungs making it hard to breathe at times and very hard to see.

We kept on looking for the others, but it was hopeless, they were nowhere to be found. It's as the earth itself swallowed them whole never to return. Here and there we found a few survivors, or those who it was too late for. We warned them of the danger; some started to run like us or stayed behind. We just… couldn't afford stay behind for too long to convince them or drag them along.

From a distance I can see still Deliora, he was now near the center of town and I bet already half of it must be in ruins. There isn't too much between him and us, but it's better than being right in front of him nonetheless. We turn a corner on to one of the main streets of Neve, the destruction here was less than the others parts where we had been. That would soon change. Deliora starts to move again, and we feel the ground shake under us from the might of his footsteps. We run down the street as quickly as we can.

The adrenalin combined with fear is keeping us on our feet. On our way we pass a crying child… a boy our age, or a little bit older with raven black hair. He was sitting in front of two dead corpses (probably his parents), not moving an inch.

Logan kneels down in front of him and grabs his shoulder, as I stand behind waiting anxiously. I keep looking behind me to make sure Deliora isn't coming near shakes the boy to get his attention, however he just stays silent, not acknowledging our presence at all. Not even lifting his head Logan as tries again.

"Hey… you need to run! The monster is coming." He attempts to get through to the boy, but he still does not react. Logan refuses to give up just yet. He lifts the boy up, but stops in his tracks. Logan's vibrant blue eyes meet with the lifeless brown ones of his tormentor from years ago… Lucas.

Under our protection he hasn't attempted to bully him again, although we occasionally saw him here and there pick on other children. The boy in front of us resembles nothing of the boy we saw back then. He looks... broken. His hair is a disheveled mess with blood splattered all over his once marvelous tunic, and there are few scratches and burns here and there. He is literally a mess.

Logan has thousands of reasons to smite Lucas for the actions he has committed against him… but Logan wouldn't be Logan if he wasn't one thing: a kind soul. He couldn't hold a grudge for too long. He smiles sadly down at Lucas putting both of his hands on his shoulders, looking him dead in the eye.

"Lucas, can you hear me?" He gets a slow nod of confirmation.

"Listen, I know it's hard right now… but we have to go! Can you walk?" Again, only a numb nod is his answer. Logan nods back, and puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Sapphire help me!" he hushes me over.

"Logan he will slo…." I attempt to reason with him but of course, Logan is hearing none of that.

"Sapphire! We can't leave him by himself!" he declares in an exasperated tone. "He will die." I should have punched myself for my own words, as I do fear death, but leaving someone else to die… that would be even worse. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was going to be a coward now.

"Okay." I walk over to his side to take Lucas' left. "Let's get him out of here." Logan says before we march off. Out of the blue, the roaring of Deliora rips the air apart. We look to him to see him concentrating a ball of energy in his jaw. He then fires it in our direction, but luckily not directly at us. His beam goes to the side slightly, into a side street beside us.

It fades before exploding into a wall of fire, the pressure from the shockwave knocks us off our feet, and fireballs hit buildings in the street. Logan is the first one to get on his feet again. Lucas lies lifeless on the ground beside me. I try to get up as well, but something crashing into the tower behind us makes me stop. I look up to see the top part of the tower slowly descending down on us. We are going to be crushed!

I feel a hand grab mine, before I'm thrown away from the rubble. Landing hard on my knees, I turn back to see Logan lifting Lucas up on his shoulders and throwing him out of harm's way. Time seems to slow down, as the rumble descends upon him…. Logan gaze flickers to me. My eyes interlock with panicked, aquamarine eyes, then Logan expression relaxes as he sees me, and he smiles sadly at me, knowing… it's the end for him. Dread spreads through my body, a cold feeling of helplessness. I try to scream for him to get away… something! But no words leave my mouth, and it's too late. With a loud booming noise, the fragments crush him, burying him forever.

My face morphs into despair as I scream. "LOOOGAANNNNN!", and for a few moments, all I could do is stare on in disbelief at the remnants of the tower, not moving. My feet give way under me; I descend down on my knees, only capable of watching. Just seconds ago, there was Logan, but now he was… he was… he was gone… dead… never to live out his life to the fullest…the thought echoes through my mind like a record on repeat.

I feel my body go numb, any feeling fading from my senses. The sound of crackling fire, the roar of Deliora, all of it fades into the background. My eyes are solely glued to the spot Logan was moments ago. Everything else doesn't matter anymore.

I don't even acknowledge the sensation of heat and light from my side. Neither do I notice a strong arm grabbing me, holding my tiny frame protectively against a warm body. Then there is a blinding light, my surroundings fade for a second only to reappear the next. I only distinguish blurry spots around me for a while.

I barely register the fact that someone calls out my name, before I'm I feel myself touching the ground again. Someone kneels down in front of me, grabbing my shoulders slowly shaking me.

"Sa…"

"Saph…"

"Sapphire!"

I come back enough to recognize the face before me. Dad's worried visage gradually shifts into focus. I look sluggishly to the side, Lucas is lying beside him. We are in the middle of an open square still undestroyed. My body gets shaken again, Silver crying out my name in deep concern. I turn my attention back to him.

"Dad…" I have enough power to whisper out.

Relief washes over my father, happy to see his daughter alive and safe. But immediately it shifts back into worry, recognizing the condition his daughter is in. "Sapphire…." He breathes out my name softly, caressing my cheek with his thump soothingly.

He hesitated slightly, seeming to consider something, before finally steeling himself to ask. "What happened?"

An image of Logan, smiling as he faces death, flickers to existence, forever burned into my heart. The feeling of cold dread body starts to tremble, I clutch Dad's chest for dear life. "Sapphire!" my father panics for a second. He hugs me tightly

"Sweetheart… you have to breath… just breath…." He advises me. I calm down enough for him to hear a single word leave my mouth as I look to him in anguish.

"Logan….." My father looks at me, confused. Than an understanding look of horror crosses his face as the situation dawns on him. He stares at me for a few seconds, his expression shocked .I see a single tear leave his eye. He looks away, wiping it quickly. Seeming to gather his resolve, he picks me and Lucas off the ground. I sit on his arm, staring blankly up to him. He tries to give me a reassuring smile, which is rather a sad attempt, and he knew it.

"Hold on tight, kiddo. We are going to Gray and your Kaa-chan now" His expression turns serious as he faces away from me. He activates his magic, and suddenly appear in a side alley. I feel my head spinning in place. Dad turns to me. "You okay? Teleportation can make someone pretty dizzy the first time around. You get used to it."

He starts to walk down the alley and we come across people sitting on the ground. On a second look, the whole passage way is full of people, with some tending to wounded.

"I manage to teleport many to this location, including Gray and Mika. I asked Gray where you and Logan were, but he told me you were separated. Afterwards I searched for you. I'm glad..." He stops midsentence considering his next choice of carefully. "… I'm glad I got to you just in time." Logan's name went unspoken. Silence falls between us for the rest of the time.

I blend out the cries of pain from the injured, ignoring everything around me safe for the comforting, warmth of Dad's body. It is all that mattered right now, because it's the only thing that isn't cold around. I bury my head deeper into his chest. All of a sudden I feel him stop walking. I'm confused to what made him stop, but I don't dare look around. I'm afraid to see more… agony, more… death….

Then I hear hurried footsteps approach us, and someone stops in front of us. Dad talks to the person, but I can't make out any words. I'm lifted off from my father's arm, into the awaiting arms of a woman. I am being suffocated by her chest, and struggle to regain some breathing room. But I stop as I feel her sob. I look up to see mom's teary gaze staring at me.

"Sapphire!" she cries out, hugging me tightly. I feel my lips start to tremble. Something inside me finally breaks and I let out the tears I held back. A few minutes later we finally calmed down enough. A hand tugs at my left leg; I glance downwards to see Gray's visage. His eyes shining with tears, holding himself back from crying.

He had lost his jacket, only wearing his blue t-shirt now. Minor scratches and bruises covering his face and arms, but except for that, he turned out pretty well. Mom face has ash smears with minor cuts here and there. Her dress is heavily torn apart.

Understanding Gray intentions, Mom's lets me down. I stumble a bit, not yet used to standing on my feet again. Gray catches me before I fall, locking his arms behind my back. I half-heartily respond to the hug.

He starts to slowly shake in my embrace. "Thank god… I was so worried after we got separated." He chokes out through tears, and I awkwardly pat his back. Getting his bearings together, he pulls away, wiping away the last traces of his tears.

He looks behind me at Dad. Gray recognizes Lucas, lying limply, in father's other hand. His eyes dart around in confusion. "Where is Logan?" Silence reigns. Mika comes forward to put a comforting hand on Gray. She must have already suspected it but wanted to make sure "Silver… Where is he?" Dad only shakes his head in response, his mouth set in a hard line.

Mika hands cover her mouth, the truth dawning on her. Gray's fists clench together "No…" He mumbles out, eyes closed. "No, that can't be!" he shouts in denial, kicking a nearby stone hard. "Dammit!" He falls on his knees, letting his anger out by hitting the stone floor.

Dad intervenes, handing Lucas to Mika, who gives him to a man nearby, and after exchanging a few words, the man nods and takes him away. Dad roughly grabs Gray by the shoulders to look him into the eye. "Gray! Relax. Right now you need to get out of here. This place will not be safe much longer." Turning to Mika he says "Take the children and run! I will continue to look for survivors."

"But Dad…." Gray pleads "You can't…"

Turning to his son he puts a reassuring hand on his head. "Sorry Gray, but as a mage it is my duty." He plasters a smile on his face "Don't worry, son, I will make it and join you once you made it out." He stands up and marches over to me.

"Sapphire, make sure you brother doesn't do anything stupid." I numbly nod in acknowledgment.

The last one in line is Mom. He walks up to her, kissing her on the lips. Parting lips, Mom begs one thing of Dad. "Make sure to come back alive!"

"I will… I love you" He turns around, a purple light engulfs him.

"I love you too" And with that, he disappears. Grabbing a hold of us, she takes us and we start to run.

We left the alleyway behind, running through the maze of streets. Mom took the lead, with us closely behind. We try our best to keep up with her long strides. Gray and I pushed ourselves to our limits, the adrenalin and fear of Deliora kept us going. Despite this I feel a creeping exhaustion crawling up my legs. But I have to go on! I don't want to get anywhere near this monster again.

Speaking of the devil, Deliora is now a fair distance behind us. Earlier I had lost sight of him while I was in the narrow streets. Anyways, we would have to continue until we get out of the city. Even then, we are nowhere near safe; we will need to run as far away from here as possible. No one is safe near this monstrosity!

Rounding another corner, Mika turns around, taking a look at Deliora. Her eyes narrow "We have to move faster. At this rate he will get us."

I am audibly wheezing by now. I am near my limit, and my little body can't handle the stress being placed upon it, a fact which does not go unnoticed by Mom. Contemplating quickly, she grabs me and of we start running again. Gray is keeping up at her side, fairing much better than me.

The earth starts to shake. I turn around… Deliora starts to move… his steps taking him right towards… our direction. " _No…."_

Mom steps speed franticly up, she noticed too. Sweat pours down her face, struggling to move faster. Her panicked eyes dart behind her to check if we made progress. Gray keeps up besides us, his face always trained forward, his anxiety evident. My gaze is transfixed on Deliora, I can't revolve myself to look away. Our efforts are for naught… as slowly, but surely, he is making his way towards us. His giant legs making up for his lack of speed.

My sight of him is cut off, as Mom twists into a different street. We only have a few seconds before a laser beam rips through the building we just passed. The blast takes us off our feet, sending us flying for a few meters. Mom holds me protectively against her to shield me from the impact. We hit the ground hard, slithering across it; Mom loses her grip on me. I hit the ground, rolling for a bit. I finally come to a stop. Turning on my back, I slowly try to get up, only to let out a hiss of pain. My muscles protest in agony, the crash had left its mark on my body. The ground has scratched up my legs, hands and elbows. Painfully, I try again, my legs starting to shake as I lose balance and fall back on my butt.

I take in the sight around me. Gray had been knocked quite some distance away, landing behind Mom. He seemed to be fine. But Mom herself had her face twisted in pain, her ankle… is twisted at an awkward angle. Her foot is turned a fully 180 degrees. She has broken her bone while coming in contact with the ground.

Ignoring the pain, I crawl over to her on my knees. However, behind me the earthshaking returns. I turn around and terror overtakes me, and I pale at the sight of an advancing Deliora. He had finally caught up to us and now we are without any cover to hide. There is no way out for us.

He stops, raising one of his giant claws. The spikes from before shoot out towards me. I raise my arms up protectively, and close my eyes tightly. I feel a faint light flicker through my eye lids, and then something… wet hits me. It tastes like iron. But what's confusing me is that I feel no pain. Hesitantly, I crack open one eye, the liquid on my face making it hard to see. I wipe it away to take a look… my hand is red, its covered in… blood I realize in horror.

I notice a shadow hovering over me protectively… Mom's form crouching protectively over me, arms stretched out to act as a human shield. I take in her blood soaked form head to toe, my mouth agape in shock. She had thrown herself in the way of the attack, the spikes piercing her body. Coughing up a chunk of blood, her body falls onto the ground. My eyes went round, with a silent scream I hurry towards her.

My hands shake her body, desperately wanting her to stand up. I recoil when suddenly a hand gently grabs mine. I stop in my tracks as Mom slowly lifts up her face. She is still alive! Something in me sighs out in relief. There is still a chance for her to survive! I can't let her die, not like Logan! I motion for Moms shoulder to try to lift her.

"Come on Mom we have to…" However I can't finish my sentence as her finger silences me. Her hand comes to rest tenderly on my cheek.

"No, Sapphire…" Another painful cough interrupts her "You have… You have…" She takes a deep gulp of air, her breathing becoming labored "… to go!" she finishes with difficulty.

I franticly shake my head in dismissal. I grip tightly onto her hand, tears streaming down my face "No, come with me! We can get out of here, we can… I can't lose….?!"My voice cracks at the last word. I sob heavily, and her hand lifts up to my face.

A sad smile forms on Mom's face "My dear… you know… *cough … I can't. Listen well… "A painful gasp interrupts her, the wounds of her body too grievous.

"…Sapphire … you need to be strong now… ok? "I nod at her desperately.

"It will be hard… but please don't give up… and keep moving on my little snowflake. Can you… can you promise to live? Promise… me that please?!" It's getting harder and harder for her to breathe each second.

"I… I…" I stuttered "I can't! Not without you, Kaa-San!"

She affectionately caresses her thumb across my cheek. "You can… I know you have… the strength…. Oh and watch please out… for Gray and Silver… those two idiots will need someone to watch over them... when I'm not anymore here? Can you… do that?" Her eyes twinkle in amusement at the thought of the two, her lips forming into a genuine last smile.

I hesitantly nod. A chuckle escapes Mom. "Good!" She wipes away the blood from my face and then one last time, pads my hair affection ally.

"I love…." However she can't finish her sentence as those are the last words that escape her lips, her breathing stops at the same time. Her eyes close, pupils rolling up, dilating, nothing but hollow spots. Her body goes limp in my hands hitting the ground with a thud. A peaceful smile engraved onto her face.

The tears won't stop flowing as I watch on. I twist my head heaven ward to let a loud scream of agony. I feel darkness creep at the edges of my vision. My body can't handle the stress anymore. Last thing I see is Gray running towards me, terror written all over his face. Then there is a purple light, before finally blissful darkness overtakes me.

 **Trust this was one hell of a thing to write. I pretty much put Sapphire through hell... I'm an asshole. Funny fact in my third chapter I kill 3 main characters... ok I'm stopping. With this we wrap up with the first part of the story (Which was about Gray and Sapphire early childhood and for finally giving Mika a face. Still wating to her in the manga, Hiro!) and start now an new arc. Which one that will be... I wont tell you. :P Stay tuned for another chapter (hopefully in a few weeks, Im trying!)**

 **Anyways I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review, favourite and follow.**

 **Until next time, bye.**


	4. Author note regarding updates and edit

**A:N:**

 **Hello guys, Im sorry this isnt an update (I really wish it was) but something of a more serious matter I want to talk about regarding updates and what I plan to do with this story. Im going to keep updating it that I can say definetely but well this brings me to my first point.**

 **1\. Ok... So I know I havent really updated much but real life has been a dick this year. First it was school pressure but Im already done with that. In my last chapter I said this and I meant it but then some family matters occured... I dont want to go into detail but right its just a mess that keeps occupying my mind and takes my motivation and time away from writing. I will try to still update but right now this takes priority for me to deal with this. I want to help my family in Turkey as much as I can while Im here for vacation before I leave for Germany again. So thats that.**

 **2\. Honestly Im not so proud of my first chapters so I will edit them. Its just that I want to change a few things to make the story and Sapphire as a character more interesting. That will take some time as well. I hope you understand. I see you all in the next chapte**


End file.
